Data-Make
Data-Make '(データ・メイク, ''Dēta Meiku lit. Information Creation Magic) is an Advanced Molding Magic and Caster Magic of the new age. This magic is considered to be one of the more advanced and difficult magics to master due to it's tight-knit connection to mechanical constructions as well due to that the nature of this magic is to give form to Data, an "element" which holds no actual form. Inception The very concept of Data-Make came about a time after the discovery of Wahl Icht's utilization of machinery in order to accomplish trully astounding feats. For centuries had the magical world grown complacent with the state of their technological advancement. Or rather their lack of it. While they remained stagnant, Alvarez rose to greater heights than they could have ever imagined. This frightening revelation came to them during the great world war, causing great distress throughout Ishgar, leading to an increased general interest in both the advancement of magic and technology. Some dedicated mages sought to combine these two elements, similar to what Wahl Icht himself had done, but to take it a step beyond. Upon further inspection and analyzation of the infamous mage's magic, they came to the conclusion that while it is a most certainly powerful magic, it was and is both clumsy and restricted, held back by the inherent properties of metal. In the search for this enhanced magic, the mage who came to the idea was a mage that utilized Archive Magic, a magic which gathers and stores information for future reference. The information within Archive is endless and through the knowledge one can retell and, in a way, recreate phenomenons and experiences through it's data. Data-Make fulfills that idea of infromation creating solid objects and phenomenons, by utilizing the data that everything consists of in order to replicate anything and everything, as long as the mage has a thorough understanding of it. Known Uses Data-Make can serve a great variety of purposes, ranging all the way from analyzing objects and people into the smallest of details, performing devastating attacks from pixels and code, and even create constructs and weapons which may provide a vast amount of options and solutions to many issues that may come the mage's way. The source of the Data-Make mage's power comes from the most basic spell in their arsenal: '''Analyze. The Analyze spell allows the mage to inspect and read in to the "data" within said individual or object, and by analyzing it, it permits the mage to replicate that object to an identical cellular copy. This analyzation can be applied to not only objects and creatures, but also natural phenomenons, such as light, fire and even gravity. Though this will prove to be of a weaker nature than the natural phenomenons. Whats more, once an object had been properly analyzed, that objects excessive data can be extracted to be utilized in the next spell, or to enhance another, or if a creature or person were to be analyzed, their data structure will forever be etched into the mage's mind, permitting them to track and follow that data indefinitely. This tracking ability applies to everything in the surrounding, as analyzing as much as the ground someone has been standing upon would reveal the most basic information about the person, as well as what they would have felt and experienced at those moments. Experience is biological marker, and this marker is little more than data to be read. The typical and most basic way of utilizing Data-Make in combat is the typical blasts, streams and basic weaponry, offering a very straight forward, yet effective, means of offense. However, many "scholars" would claim that this is an ineffective and almost inappropraite way of using this magic as it was designed primarilly for creating objects and constructs from the adaptable information. As such, most "scholars" prefer the use of automatized mechanical contructions to do their fighting for them, taking a backseat to letting machines do their dirty work. Additionally, should the opponent, for whatever reason, manage to get past the mechanical defenses, the scholar can also create shields and barriers of pixels and code, allowing them to maintain a certain degree of protection should their constructs fail to safeguard them. Another way to utilize the magic is to manipulte the data in order to replicate objects and surroundings, yet not offering it an actually physical form, thus fooling the opponent into experiencing false mental stimulation. This can aid to confuse, distract and maybe even manipulate their actions if utilized correctly. Trivia *Completely original idea and totally not inspired by the Video powers in Infamous Second Son *A lot of thanks to User:Animainiac and User:Lady Komainu for helping me come up with ideas for the magic.